An overall trend for electronic components, and their power supplies, is to become smaller and smaller, but yet more and more powerful. However, making a power supply or an energy source, such as a fuel cell, more powerful competes with making the energy source smaller.
In an example, for fuel cell systems used with electronic components, for example, portable electronic components, every aspect of the system must be made as small as possible, and yet continue to maximize the energy provided to the electronic component. Therefore, there is a need for a fuel storage system, and its respective refueling valve, with minimum size requirements.